


Великий Колхоз Равный Небу

by iscalox



Category: Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies), Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types, Xī yóu jì | Journey to the West - Wú Cheng'en, Ви́ктор Оле́гович Пеле́вин | PELEVIN Victor Olegovich - Works
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/pseuds/iscalox
Summary: В начале нулевых мы сwilliе_wonkaнемного укурились и написали альтернативную версию "Путешествия", в которой вместо Царя Обезьян рождается Колхоз. Я думаю, дальше объяснять не нужно. Начало и конец - пародия на само "Путешествие", а в середине каждое приключение пародирует определенное произведение (иногда несколько). В качестве кроссовера указываю не все, а только то, что вспомнила.





	1. Глава первая, в которой говорится о том, как в чудесном камне зародился Колхоз, и о том, как Нефритовый Император обеспокоился

**Author's Note:**

> Исходный комментарий коллектива авторов:  
> То, что наш мозг был чем-то съеден, вы заметили, я полагаю, не вчера. Но мы маскировались, и оттого заметить, чем именно он съеден, было не так легко.  
> Текст этот фактически был готов у нас с октября, оставалось лишь расставить в нем запятые, но на это-то предприятие мы все никак и не могли решиться.  
> Хорошо, если кто читал “Путешествие на Запад” У Чэн-эня (“Си ю цзи”) до этого, еще лучше, если вместо этого.  
> Но с нашей репутацией, я думаю, в любом случае покончено, так что не важно.

Стихи гласят:

Когда Паньгу в порядок стройный  
Привел довлеющий хаóс,  
Из камня на вершине горной  
Родился вдруг один колхоз.

Говорят, жизнь вселенной измеряется пятилетками. Немало прошло пятилеток с тех пор, когда Земля была отделена от Неба, и из камня вышиной в три чжана, лежащего на склоне горы Кукурузы и Коров, под действием ветра зародился Колхоз. Колхоз был наделен всем необходимым: председателем и доярками, пастухами и бездельниками, водителями и техниками. Он, только родившись, сразу же выучился пасти и доить коров и выращивать кукурузу. 

Как говорится в стихах:

Воистину, чудесное свершенье —   
Колхоз явился всем на удивленье.  
Коровы, что недоены ходили,  
В руках умелых молоко пустили.

И бедствия бессильны пред колхозом, –  
Он, кукурузу удобрив навозом,  
Взрастил себе растенья плодоносны —   
Высоки так, что не видны и сосны.

При рождении Колхоза из глаз председателя ударил такой яркий луч света, что достиг самого Неба и встревожил Нефритового Императора, который сразу же приказал Всевидящему Уху и Всеслышащему Глазу спуститься на землю и узнать, в чем там дело.

А чтобы Всевидящее Ухо и Всеслышащий Глаз не потеряли по пути друг друга, Нефритовый Император придал им в помощь двух духов-посланников. 

— Эй, Лю-дин, Лю-цзя, — крикнул он, и к нему явились и встали навытяжку духи по имени Лю-цзин и Лю-цзян. 

Владыка стал вопрошать, что это за безобразие и что такое стряслось с их именами, и вот какую повесть услышал в ответ:

Когда диктанты на вэньяне  
Студенты пишут из Москвы,  
То, не учив ключей заране,  
Слова берут из головы.

И вот взамен имен ничтожных  
Иных посланников Небес  
Там вариантов невозможных  
Насоздавали целый лес. 

В раю брожение и смута,  
И в списках всех такой бедлам,  
Что сам Небесный Император  
Не может быть отыскан там.

— А! Ладно, — сказал император. — Ступайте.

Небесные духи-посланники засунули Всевидящее Ухо и Всеслышащий Глаз в рукав, чтобы не мешали видеть и слышать, и мигом слетели на землю. И что же они видят?

Вот клюквы раскинулись кроны, с ветрами небесными споря,   
Под ними Колхоз распростерся до самого моря.  
И там, где лишь острые камни виднелись от края до края,  
Проходят жнецы, кукурузу в снопы собирая. 

— Ничего, — сказали друг другу Лю-цзин и Лю-цзян. — Этот Колхоз хоть и выглядит внушительно и надменно, но мы собьем с него спесь!

Однако приблизившись, они увидели, что

В нерукотворном том Колхозе,  
Уравновесив инь и ян  
И славно землю унавозив,  
Взрастили Белый Баклажан.

Это так напугало небесных духов-посланников, что они стремглав взлетели на Небо и в неурочный час стали биться в ворота дворца, чтобы скорее попасть с докладом к Нефритовому Императору.

Тем временем весть о чуде разнеслась по всем странам и достигла самых отдаленных уголков Поднебесной, так что в конце концов из удаленной даосской обители прибыл побеседовать с Председателем Колхоза наставник Жу-гунян. 

— Престранное имя! — воскликнул Председатель, едва только выслушав первые фразы гостя.

— Дело в том, — тонко улыбаясь, объяснил даос, — что я также подпал под нерадивость московских студентов, этот бич Поднебесной, и, как бы меня ни звали раньше, теперь это все в прошлом. 

Председатель потратил около часа, выказывая свои соболезнования, затем учтиво приветствовал его и пригласил пройти в Правление Колхоза.

Если хотите узнать, как было изукрашено изнутри Правление Колхоза, чем они там угощались и о чем беседовали, прочтите следующую главу.


	2. Глава вторая, в которой говорится о том, как Лю-цзин и Лю-цзян доложили об увиденном, о том, как Колхоз пошел к даосу в ученики, а затем был приглашен на Небо, работать по Трудовому Подряду

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Нет удовольствия большего, чем писать отвратительные стихи.

Лю-цзин и Лю-цзян так громко стучали в ворота Небесного Дворца, что разбудили всю мирно спавшую стражу. Как говорится: 

Душа обязана трудиться,  
Что б воду в ступе не толочь,  
Коль хочешь своего добиться,  
Стучись в ворота день и ночь.

— Кто вы такие? Что вам здесь нужно? — спросили стражники Лю-цзина и Лю-цзяна. Дело в том, что они спросонья не узнали небесных посланников.

— Ах вы, лентяи! — закричал Лю-цзин, — что же, вы нас теперь не узнаете?

Тут стражники пришли в себя и поспешно пропустили Лю-цзина и Лю-цзяна к Небесному Императору.

Выслушав доклад о том, что на горе Кукурузы и Коров самозародился Колхоз, Небесный Император немного подумал и сказал:

— Что ж, камень, из которого зародился Колхоз, омывали животворные воды и овевали плодотворные ветры, так что в его появлении нет ничего удивительного. 

Все присутствующие подивились таким мудрым словам Императора, а Лю-цзин и Лю-цзян от восхищения даже забыли упомянуть про Белый Баклажан. По этому поводу даже были сложены стихи:

Безмерное внушает восхищенье  
Столь мудрое всему определенье.  
Давешнее Колхоза появление  
Не вызовет отныне удивленья.

Кто ж все-таки вдруг удивляться станет,  
Тому внезапно вдруг конец настанет.  
И пусть потом он к Небу не пристанет!  
Хоть, коль пристанет, ничего не станет.

Тем временем, Председатель Колхоза провел даоса Жу-гуняна в Правление Колхоза. Надо заметить, что Правление Колхоза было местом необычным — оно располагалось в Пещере Водного Занавеса, которая называлась так потому, что вход ее был скрыт бурным водопадом. Все в пещере было сделано из камня: доярки собирали молоко в каменные ведра, в Колхозном Клубе пастухи смотрели каменный телевизор, а техники разбирали посреди пещеры каменный трактор. Колхоз сам родился из камня, так что его это совсем не удивляло, а вот Жу-гунян изрядно подивился, и даже сложил такие строки:

Буря мглою небо кроет  
За стеною водопада… 

На что Председатель Колхоза учтиво продолжил:

Нам колхозник стол накроет,  
А чего еще нам надо?

И даос и Председатель были весьма довольны друг другом, они прошли к каменному столу, а доярка поднесла каждому по чарке вина.

Но вдруг в пещеру вбежал маленький колхозник и закричал:

— Председатель, Председатель, беда пришла! Белый Баклажан умер!

Председатель Колхоза и Жу-гунян поспешно вышли из пещеры, и их глазам предстало душераздирающее зрелище: Белый Баклажан лежал на земле бездыханным.

А дело было в том, что Лю-цзин и Лю-цзян, придя в себя после слов Нефритового Императора, вспомнили о том, что совершенно забыли рассказать о Белом Баклажане. Пришлось им вернуться в Небесный Дворец и доложиться во второй раз.

На сей раз Нефритовый Император изрядно обеспокоился:

— Что же вы сразу не сказали, ведь это в корне меняет дело! — в волнении вскричал он. — Появление Колхоза из камня — дело обычное и заурядное, а вот появление Белого Баклажана ничего хорошего не предвещает!

Небесный Владыка сразу же собрал войско, чтобы срубить ненавистный баклажан. И кого только в этом войске не было: и великий Йуй, и Но-цзя на огненных колесах, и Еръ-лань с третьим глазом во лбу. Забили барабаны, затрубили трубы, и с грохотом и звоном войско спустилось с Небес на землю и растоптало Белый Баклажан. Как говорится в стихах:

Небесные войска несметным станом  
Предстали пред несчастным баклажаном.  
Увидев пред собой небесный стан,  
Что мог поделать бедный баклажан?

Удостоверившись, что баклажан повержен, небесное войско вознеслось обратно на Небо, где особо отличившиеся были награждены почетными грамотами, а Еръ-лане, возглавлявшей войско, обрадованный Небесный Император вручил штаны со своего плеча. 

Так и получилось, что Председатель Колхоза и Жу-гунян нашли на месте баклажана мокрое пятно. Председатель Колхоза раньше никогда не видел растоптанных баклажанов, поэтому он сильно опечалился и загрустил. 

— Неужели Белый Баклажан больше никогда не оживет? — спросил он Жу-гуняна. — Неужели и я когда-нибудь погибну, как этот баклажан? Разве нет волшебного средства, чтобы избежать подобной участи?

Все колхозники, куры и коровы тоже опечалились, услышав слова своего Председателя, и горестно зарыдали. 

— Простому человеку действительно должно жить и умереть в срок, — отвечал даос, — однако вы расположили меня к себе, и я открою вам, что есть один способ избежать смерти. 

— Какой же это способ? — обрадованно спросил Председатель.  
На это Жу-гунян отвечал стихами:

Есть верное от смерти средство,  
Не каждому оно подвластно.  
До старости продлится детство —   
Ну разве это не прекрасно?

— Дело в том, — объяснил он, — что, изучая Дао, можно обрести бессмертие. 

Лишь только услышав эти слова, весь Колхоз упал на колени перед даосом. И колхозницы, и колхозники, и техники, и бездельники, и коровы, и куры — все в один голос запросили Жу-гуняна, роняя горькие слезы:

— Возьмите нас в ученики!

— Я бы с радостью, — отвечал даос, — но как-то вас многовато!

Но Колхоз так упрашивал Жу-гуняна, что тому ничего не оставалось, кроме как взять его в ученики и обучить секретам Дао. 

Тем временем на Небесах царило веселье — праздновали победу над Белым Баклажаном. Один лишь дух Вечерней Звезды не разделял всеобщей радости. Как говорится,

Коль одному веселие не в радость,  
В сердцах гуляк распространится гадость.

Надо ли удивляться тому, что Нефритовый Император подозвал к себе Вечернюю Звезду и спросил его о причинах неуместной печали? Дух Вечерней Звезды отвечал приличествующими случаю стихами:

Под Небом голубым  
Горит одна Звезда,  
О судьбах Императора  
Она скорбит всегда.

— Могу ли я радоваться, — продолжил дух Вечерней Звезды, — когда Небесному Владыке все еще угрожает опасность? Конечно, нашему войску удалось справиться с грозным Белым Баклажаном, но ведь об этом непременно узнает Колхоз. И совсем не будет удивительным, если Колхоз опечалится, а то и разгневается, и решит отомстить Императору!

— Что же нам теперь делать? Неужели снова посылать на землю войско? — всполошился Небесный Владыка.

— Не лучше ли пригласить Колхоз на Небо, дав ему какую-нибудь невысокую должность? — предложил Вечерняя Звезда. — Так и Колхоз будет рад тому, что его заслуги замечены Небом, и Нефритовый Император сможет не беспокоиться о Колхозе — здесь за ним будет гораздо удобнее наблюдать, ведь Колхоз будет, как говорится, всегда под рукой!

Нефритовый Император очень обрадовался такому мудрому решению и велел Лю-цзину и Лю-цзяну немедленно отправляться на землю с высочайшим Трудовым Подрядом для Колхоза. 

А о том, смог ли Колхоз обучиться искусству бессмертия у даоса, и о том, согласился ли он отправиться работать на Небо, вы узнаете из следующей главы.


	3. Глава третья, повествующая о том, как Колхоз обучился искусству семидесяти двух превращений и получил в дар Огромную Шестеренку

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> А если имя Жу-гуняна наводит вас на смутные мысли о "Троецарствии", то вы думаете в правильном направлении.

Рассказчик, внезапно:   
Читатель! Я признаюсь честно:   
Я плохо помню «Си ю цзи».   
И если что вдруг неуместно,   
Над этим ты не тормози. 

Итак, над горой расстелилось сияние, и весь дивный Колхоз вдруг поднялся на Небо. Однако этому предшествовало сто пятнадцать лет непрерывного самоусовершенствования. Вот как повествуют об этом стихи: 

Надо, надо умываться   
По утрам и вечерам,   
Карме нужно очищаться   
Так же часто, как ушам. 

— Какое искусство ты бы предпочел изучать? — спросил даос у Председателя. 

— Я Председатель темный, городских разговоров не понимаю, — отвечал тот, — какие бывают искусства, тем более не знаю. 

— Есть искусство тридцати двух превращений, оно более легкое, а есть семидесяти двух, более трудное, — объяснил даос. 

— Нас семьдесят два человека, считая коз и коров, — отвечал Председатель, — если каждый выучит по одному превращению, то выйдет как раз семьдесят два! 

В поте лица учил Жу-гунян доярок, трактористы зубрили священные свитки день и ночь, а от гула голосов механиков, читающих сутры, даже тряслось само Небо, пока даос не объяснил им, что тут не буддизм и поэтому читать сутры не нужно. Наконец они освоили и искусство летать на облаках, и искусство пристраивать в любой механизм волшебную, никуда-не-лезущую шестеренку, и искусство навинчивать на телегу пятое колесо, и искусство гнать волшебный самогон, и искусство написания лозунгов и праздничных агитплакатов, и множество других магических искусств — разумеется, каждый по одному. Вот как говорится об этом в старинных стихах: 

Наш Колхоз в ученье Дао   
До вершин подняться смог,   
Даже Гуань-инь сказала,   
Что усвоен весь урок, 

Даже Жу-гунян признался,   
Что, приняв их самогон,   
Он не смог потом на карте   
Отыскать Маньчжоуго! 

И в эту-то самую минуту всеколхозного ликования на землю опять спустился Лю-цзин, который даже обогнал в своем рвении Лю-цзяна, торопясь поскорее принести Трудовой Подряд — головастиковым письмом, с печатью Нефритового Императора. 

— Что ж, почтенный наставник, — промолвил тут Председатель, отыскивая взглядом Жу-гуняна, прикинувшегося бабочкой. — Мы многому научились от тебя, а теперь, видишь — нас приглашают на Небо: очевидно, чтобы воздать нам по заслугам! Прощай же! 

— Постой, послушай моего совета, — сказал Жу-гунян, вновь перекидываясь в человека. — Прежде чем отправляться на Небо, тебе непременно следует научиться метать волшебную Огромную Шестеренку из чистого чугуна, весом в восемьсот цзиней. Без этого на Небе делать нечего. 

— Да ведь наш Колхоз уже овладел семьюдесятью двумя превращениями! — возразил Председатель Колхоза. — К чему нам еще какая-то шестеренка?

— Мое дело — сказать, — пожал плечами Жу-гунян. — Либо выучись метать Шестеренку, либо отучись объявлять в беседе всем и каждому, пусть даже эти люди тебе вовсе незнакомы, что ты приходишься им родным дедом. А что из этого проще для тебя — выбирай сам. 

— Будь по-твоему, — согласился Председатель, — давай сюда Огромную Шестеренку!

— Ее у меня нет, — объяснил даос, — но не более чем в ста восьмидесяти двух ли отсюда, на дне Восточного Моря, находится Дворец Царя Драконов. Драконы, как известно, богаты, а дворцы их изобилуют несметными сокровищами. Царь же — самый богатый из всех. Наверняка у него во Дворце найдется подходящая шестеренка!

— Хорошо, учитель, — сказал Председатель, — я мигом за ней слетаю.

Колхоз вспрыгнул на Радужное Облако, способное разом переместить семьдесят двух колхозников на расстояние в сто восемьдесят два ли, и все семьдесят два колхозника мгновенно перенеслись на расстояние в сто восемьдесят два ли, где нырнули в Восточное Море. Достигнув морского дна, Колхоз быстро нашел Дворец Царя Драконов и велел крабу-охраннику доложить о своем приходе.

Краб, только вбежав в опочивальню Царя Драконов, сразу пал на колени и закричал:

— Великий Царь, Великий Царь, беда пришла! Сюда явился какой-то Колхоз и говорит, что он ваш ближайший сосед и троюродный дед!

— Что за дела? — рассердился Царь Драконов. — Привести этот Колхоз сюда, уж я с ним разберусь!

А Колхоз тому и рад. Друзья мои! Пословица гласит, «в колхозе жить, по-коровьи выть». Надо ли удивляться тому, что Колхоз, будучи простым и темным, совершенно не представлял себе, как подобает вести себя во дворце. Как говорится,

Коровы все скушали шторы,  
Доярки распили весь чай,  
Колхозник ведет разговоры,  
На это ты, Царь, не серчай.

И еще:  
Коль в гости пригласили вы колхоз,  
Извольте слушать речи про навоз.

Царь Драконов, который позвал Колхоз к себе только за тем, чтобы собственноручно вытолкать из дворца взашей, призадумался. 

«Надо бы с ним поосторожнее, — решил он, — а то потом коровы съедят шторы, куры расплодятся по всему дворцу, козы разбегутся кто куда, трактористы поедят придворных креветок, а доярки повыходят замуж за крабов. И что мне тогда делать? Нет, нужно держать себя с этим Колхозом учтиво и постараться избавиться от него побыстрее!»

Поэтому Царь Драконов приветствовал Председателя как старшего брата, усадил его на почетное место и сам налил ему чаю. 

— Что привело вас в мой забытый всеми дворец, милый сосед? — спросил он почтительно.

— Да вот, видите ли, внучек, учитель мой сказал, что есть у вас волшебное оружие. Мы, знаете ли, изучили искусство семидесяти двух превращений у даоса, и Нефритовый Император, прослышав о наших выдающихся успехах, пригласил нас работать на Небо. Однако, к великому стыду, Колхоз у нас темный, родился из камня и вырос на горе Кукурузы и Коров, богатствами не обладает. Являться на Небо в таком виде нам неудобно, вот мы и решили, что хорошо бы нам заполучить хоть какое-нибудь магическое оружие, с которым не стыдно на людях показаться. 

Царь Драконов не решился отказать в просьбе и тотчас велел принести двадцать одну алебарду, восемнадцать мечей, тридцать два длинных копья и два столовых ножа, найденных в затонувшем голландском корабле. 

Обрадованный Колхоз сразу же решил испытать оружие: доярки махали алебардами, трактористы кололи копьями, коровы и козы дрались на мечах, а Председатель упражнялся с двумя ножами.

Царь Драконов не знал, куда спрятаться в собственном дворце.

— Легкие, слишком легкие! — закричал вдруг Председатель раздосадованно. — А нет ли у тебя, дорогой внучек, оружия потяжелее? Учитель мой говорил, что есть у тебя Огромная Шестеренка. 

— Действительно, есть, — удивился Царь Драконов. — Только поднять эту Шестеренку никто не в силах. Этой Шестеренкой сам великий Йуй усмирял морские воды. Так что пойдемте, почтенный Председатель, я вас к ней провожу. 

Шестеренка покоилась в узорном чане, погруженная в благоухающее машинное масло. От нее исходило такое сияние, что колхозники, люди простые, так и ахнули. Председатель, однако, засучив один рукав, выудил Шестеренку и, повертев слегка над головой, сумел каким-то чудесным манером так уменьшить ее в размерах, что без труда заложил ее за ухо. 

— Знатная вещь, — похвалил он. 

— Видно, вам на роду написано носить это оружие, — принялся земно кланяться Царь Драконов. — Мои сыновья и племянники не сумели даже пошевелить эту Шестеренку, хотя обвивали ее хвостами и тащили изо всей мочи, по семнадцать драконов зараз. Все хотели освободить это прекрасное помещение, ведь оно очень удобно и просторно, да только избавиться от проклятого дивайса все не хватало у нас ни умения, ни таланта!

Вот как об этом говорится в стихах:

Не зря чугун небесный лили,  
Переплавляли что есть сил:  
Колхоз чудесный без усилий  
Под Энди Лау закосил.

Где Праотец всех Шестеренок  
Разлегся в чане на весь зал,  
Теперь — ура! — Король Драконов  
Устроить бани приказал!

— Что ж, раз судьба этой Шестеренки — быть подаренной вам, возьмите же к ней чертежи, и гарантию, и справку ОТК, — с этими словами Царь Драконов почтительно хотел вручить Председателю целый ворох бумаг с печатями; Колхоз, отговариваясь неграмотностью, долго не хотел брать документацию, но наконец принял ее с поклонами и благодарностями и покинул морской дворец. До ворот их провожали крабы, и улитки, и креветки, и омары, и старейшая черепаха проползла вместе с ними из почтительности несколько цуней.

А кому кажется сомнительным и невероятным, чтобы Председатель Колхоза сумел так уменьшить вдруг Огромную Шестеренку, тому мы ответим словами древних стихов:

На свете много всякой дряни,  
Что и не снилась мудрецам.  
Мудрец нормальный сны заране,  
Конечно, формирует сам. 

И так Колхоз возвратился всей толпой на родную гору.

Следующие за тем шестьсот лет Председатель Колхоза овладевал искусством метания Огромной Шестеренки, остальной же колхозный состав и посланник Неба стояли и терпеливо ждали. 

Наконец, Председатель достиг в этом деле должной сноровки:

Подпрыгнув слегка, Шестеренку бросает он смело,   
В полете она гребни гор отдаленных задела.   
Ого! — вот, глядишь, Шестеренка назад прилетела,   
И с ней прилетело какое-то мертвое тело. 

Увидев это, Лю-цзин начал поторапливать Председателя: 

— Ну, все, все, — почтительно говорил он. — Нефритовый Император, пожалуй, уже заждался нас, пойдемте! Небесный приказ жжет мне руку, видно, нам дают знать, что небесные сановники в нетерпении! 

Итак, веленье Неба непреложно,   
С ним спорить надо очень осторожно.   
На первый взгляд все безнадежно,   
А на второй и забояться можно.   
И этой фразой, пусть не на вэньяне,   
Мы и закончим тут повествованье. 

Кто хочет узнать о том, что случилось в четвертой главе, приходите в следующий раз.


	4. Глава четвертая, в которой Колхоз отправился работать на Небо конюхом двадцать шестого разряда

Вознесшись на Небо, Колхоз сразу же направился в Небесный Дворец. 

— Не спешите же так, уважаемый Колхоз! — сказал Лю-цзян. 

— О вашем приходе должны вначале доложить! — закричал Лю-цзин.

— Ах, к чему пустые формальности! — ответил Председатель, на минутку задержавшись, — уверен, что Нефритовый Император и так меня ждет! — И вбежал прямо во дворец.

Разве могли два небесных посланника удержать целый Колхоз? Делать было нечего — Лю-цзин и Лю-цзян пошли следом. Нефритовый Император, увидев перед собою Колхоз, преизрядно удивился и хотел уж было выпроводить его вон, но, вспомнив мудрые слова Вечерней Звезды, передумал, и вместо этого любезно сказал: 

— Проходите, уважаемый Колхоз, чувствуйте себя, как дома. К чему между нами, людьми простыми, церемонии? 

Все подивились мудрым словам Императора и записали их для потомков. А Эръ-лань даже по такому поводу сложила стихи: 

Коль в дом ваш вдруг пришли коровы,   
Проверьтесь, так ли вы здоровы? 

— Дело в том, — продолжил Император, — что слухи о ваших удивительных достижениях достигли моих ушей, и я решил пригласить вас на Небо работать. Давайте же прямо сейчас подпишем ваш Подряд. 

И Нефритовый Император поставил на Подряде Императорскую Печать. 

— А какую должность вписать в Подряд? — потихоньку спросил дух Вечерней Звезды у Нефритового Императора. 

— Какую-нибудь не очень высокую, — отвечал Небесный Владыка. 

— Свободных должностей на Небе немного, все наперечет. Как говорится, найти хорошую должность в Небесном Дворце удастся, «когда рак на горе свистнет». Однако есть вакансия конюха двадцать шестого разряда в Императорских Конюшнях. Прежде должность эта называлась «бимавэнь», — пояснил Дух Вечерней Звезды, — но с тех пор, как и над ней потрудились московские студенты, мы стараемся, чтобы название этой должности не достигало вашего императорского слуха. 

— Вот ее и впиши, — обрадовался Нефритовый Император. 

Дух Вечерней Звезды почтительно вписал должность и вручил высочайший Подряд Колхозу. У Колхоза своей печати не было, поэтому колхозники расписались все по очереди, а коровы и козы оставили по отпечатку копыта. Затем дух Вечерней Звезды провел Колхоз в конюшни, где показал ему императорских скакунов. И рад же был Колхоз! Он сразу же усердно приступил к работе: Председатель командовал, доярки доили коней, техники завинчивали лошадям гайки, коровы кокетничали с жеребцами, козы жевали гриву у жеребят, а куры несли в стойлах яйца. Увидев такой пыл, Вечерняя Звезда поспешил откланяться. 

Надо ли говорить, что от такой заботы лошади у Колхоза хорошели и полнели с каждым днем. Через месяц-другой они располнели так, что ездить на них верхом стало неудобно, и Нефритовый Император отправил Вечернюю Звезду разузнать, в чем там дело. 

Вновь увидев духа Вечерней Звезды, Председатель очень обрадовался:

— Как хорошо, что вы пришли, уважаемый дух или как вас там! Я как раз рассматривал Небесный Подряд и хотел попросить вас о маленькой услуге. 

— О чем же вы хотели попросить? — спросил дух Вечерней Звезды. 

— Видите ли, в чем дело. Колхоз у нас темный, головастиковому письму не обученный. Вэньянем мы не владеем, на путунхуа и то говорим с кантонским акцентом! Да еще коровы и козы поставили свои отпечатки копыт по всему Подряду, так что прочесть его весьма затруднительно. А заранее посмотреть, честно признаюсь, не догадались. Так не поможете ли вы, дорогой дух, в нашем затруднении? На какую должность нас взяли? 

Дух Вечерней Звезды замялся, но делать было нечего, пришлось ему сказать, что Колхоз назначили конюхом. 

— А высокая ли эта должность? — поинтересовался Председатель. 

— Ну как вам сказать, — отвечал Вечерняя Звезда. — Не то чтобы самая низкая. 

— А к какому разряду эта должность относится? — продолжал допытываться Председатель. 

— К двадцать шестому, — отвечал Вечерняя Звезда. 

— А сколько же всего на Небе разрядов? 

— Признаться, всего десять. 

Услышав такое, Председатель осерчал и сложил по такому поводу стихи, но, к сожалению, записать их не успел, так что привести их здесь мы не можем. Вместо этого Председатель кликнул остальной Колхоз, ловко выковырнул из уха Шестеренку и подбросил ее в воздух. Шестеренка начала расти, расти и вскоре стала размером аккурат с конюшни. 

— Ах, почтенный колхоз, — взмолился дух Вечерней Звезды, — прошу вас, не устройте здесь сгоряча скандала! Ведь если об этом прознает Нефритовый Император, меня и самого назначат конюхом разрядом пониже двадцать шестого! 

— Ну хорошо же, — сказал Председатель. — Но с миром я ухожу только по причине глубокого к вам расположения. 

С этими словами Колхоз собрал пожитки и, на Радужном Облаке, способном перенести всех членов Колхоза на сто восемьдесят ли в один миг, слетел на гору Кукурузы и Коров. 

Сомневаемся, хотите ли вы еще хоть что-то узнать про Колхоз, но все равно прочитайте следующую главу.


End file.
